kirbystar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Quest for the Titan
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Quest for the Titan is a science-fiction adventure film that is based off 20th Century Fox's 2000 film Titan A.E., with elements from Marvel Studios' 2014 film Guardians of the Galaxy. ''It will be produced by KirbyStar Studios, B-Master Animation, and Movieman Productions, while the film will be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox. Story In the distant future, Earth has been destroyed by a sinister alien race known as the Drej. Now, the fate of humanity rests in the hands of the Eds and their friends as they travel across the galaxy to search for the Titan, a spacecraft that may be the key to humanity's future. Cast * Matt Hill as Ed, a kindhearted, good-natured, and not smart Ed-boy who has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone, even to those who are not accommodating to him. * Samuel Vincent as Double D, a polite, mature, and considerate boy that worries about Eddy's scams. * Tony Sampson as Eddy, an arrogant, selfish, loud-mouthed, immature, greedy, and hot-tempered Ed-boy who loves money, jawbreakers, dirty magazines, his room, and Chunky Puffs. * Haley Joel Osment as Sora, a bright and spirited boy from Destiny Islands, and is in possession of a peculiar weapon called the Keyblade. As a hero chosen to battle the forces of evil, Sora embarks on a quest to save all worlds from evil. He is accompanied by Donald and Goofy. They became friends with the Eds before the events of “Rise of Maleficent.” Like the Eds, Sora and his friends try to gain respect from their peers but due to his age and association with misfits, it doesn’t help either of them. * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, a fiery-tempered court magician of Disney Castle. He and Goofy joined with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends. He even befriended the Eds, even though he comes in conflict with the equally hot-tempered Eddy. * Bill Farmer as Goofy, the mild-mannered yet loyal Captain of the Royal Knights at King Mickey’s court at Disney Castle. He and Donald joined up with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends. * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord, a half-human, half-alien leader of the Guardians who was abducted from Missouri as a child in 1988 and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. * Zoe Saldana as Gamora, an orphan from an alien world who seeks redemption for her past crimes. She was trained by Thanos to be his personal assassin. * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, a warrior who seeks to avenge his family's death at the hands of Ronan. * Vin Diesel as Groot, a tree-like humanoid who is the accomplice of Rocket. * Bradley Cooper as Rocket, a genetically engineered raccoon-like bounty hunter and mercenary who is a master of weapons and battle tactics. * Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser, a Kree radical who agrees to retrieve an artifact for Thanos in exchange for eradicating the human race. He and his Sakaaran army hunt down the Guardians when they interfere with his goals. * Karen Gillan as Nebula, an adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as siblings and is a loyal lieutenant in the employ of Ronan and Thanos. * Djimon Hounsou as Korath, a Kree ally of Ronan who is a feared intergalactic hunter. Gallery Ed.png|'Ed''' Double D.png|'Double D' Eddy.png|'Eddy' Sora (Kingdom Hearts).png|'Sora' Donald Duck.png|'Donald Duck' Goofy.png|'Goofy' Star Lord.png|'Star Lord' Gamora.png|'Gamora' Rocket.png|'Rocket' Groot.png|'Groot' Drax.png|'Drax' Ronan.png|'Ronan the Accuser' Category:Films